


【乔樱/虎薰】TIE

by kronosho



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronosho/pseuds/kronosho
Summary: 系带play
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, 乔樱 - Relationship, 虎薰 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【乔樱/虎薰】TIE

意识回笼，最先恢复的是嗅觉。  
男人惯用的香水味，沉沉的木质香调夹杂在干净的衣物洗涤剂味道中间，充盈着卧室四周。呼吸之间，好像血液中的氧气也在流动中也染上了男人味道。  
随后眼皮慢慢张开，视觉回归，争先恐后涌进眼睛里的，是昏暗一片。  
淡淡的月色从薄纱窗帘的经纬中间穿过，柔柔地撒在床上地上，漫上自己的半边身躯，把人割裂成明暗交替的色块。  
再来是触觉，随着醒转的动作，衬在棉质床单上的手臂习惯性试图移动。但两手的手腕被布料捆绑在一处，挪动几分便已经是极限了，除了弄乱床单，也没有达到其他什么效果。  
绑人者似乎对他有一份关切在，特地绑松了点，但也绝对无法挣脱的领域。

为什么这么笃定，甚至连尝试挣扎也不去呢？  
因为人对自己熟悉的东西总是有天然的生物直觉，樱屋敷薰对自己衣物系带以及手腕之间的力量关系再清楚不过了，对南城虎次郎也是。

“咔哒”  
浴室门开了。  
暖黄色的灯光冲淡了室内的冷色调，身材壮硕的男人仅披着条浴巾便走了出来，半长的头发带着沐浴后的水汽，尚未擦干的水珠沿着沟壑分明的肌肉群滚落，消失在下身漆黑的毛发丛中。尚未勃起但尺寸仍不可小觑的性器随着男人走动的动作晃动着，犹如沉睡的雄狮，和主人如出一辙的张扬。

“睡得好吗，薰。”  
虎次郎坐到床边，为他整理睡得稍稍有些凌乱的长发。  
薰身上仍是穿着在S竞速时的衣服，修长的身躯包裹在颇具和式风情的衣物中，覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的手臂裸露在外，手腕处被深色的布料所缚，此时正被男人握在手里。  
“被绑着手还能睡得好的话，估计只有肌肉大猩猩才能做到”  
薰斜眼看了看他，毫不留情地出言嘲讽。  
“是我错了，下次不这样了。”  
虎次郎附身亲吻着渴望了一整晚的唇瓣，本该诚恳的道歉因着上扬的、带着点笑意的语调而可信度直线下降，为此收获来自薰的牙齿的问候，在嘴唇上留下一枚渗血的印章。  
他也不恼，抵着薰的嘴唇径自舔去血丝，再以舌尖撬开贝齿，翻搅着捕捉那一枚最柔软的贝肉。虎次郎微微后撤从温暖的口腔里撤出，引得薰也伸出舌头，与他在空气中纠缠。“啧啧”的水声此时变得更加响亮，没过多久，又重新被吞入两人口中。

虽然一直没有宣之于口，但薰非常喜欢虎次郎的吻，甚至有点上瘾的意味。  
喜欢他柔和而猛烈的侵入，喜欢他呼在自己脸上炽热的呼吸，喜欢他看着自己时坚定的双眼。  
喜欢，南城虎次郎这个人。  
双手被绑并不妨碍薰享受这个吻，这样不受自控的前提下，虎次郎强势的动作向他的大脑传递着“被侵犯”的错觉，反而更让人兴奋。

长长的一吻结束，随着唇舌的分开，两人之间牵出一条暧昧的银丝。薰伸出舌头将其勾断，末了还舔了舔嘴角，如愿地收到了今晚第二个亲吻。  
“今天特别热情呢薰，果然这样更有感觉吗？”  
“还不赖，不知道Chief Joe今晚要怎么款待在下呢？”  
“当然是为樱屋敷先生呈上独家定制的餐点，希望您用餐愉快。”  
“那在下拭目以待。”  
薰勾起一抹笑，仰起头调整着姿势。脖颈在动作间暴露在了月光下，被镀上一层瓷器般的细腻质感，喉结随着吞咽的动作滚动，像伊甸园里的苹果，像捕食者的伪装诱惑。  
面对看似乖顺实则酝酿着如何反击的猎物，虎次郎感觉体内每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，狠狠操他，让他的眼里只能看到自己。  
他低头状似凶猛地咬上那颗小巧的喉结，落到实处时便成了细细的吮吻，直到那方白皙的皮肤上都深深烙上暗红的痕迹才肯善罢甘休。

虎次郎的手也没有闲着，一路向下撕扯着薰的衣襟，让形状优美的锁骨、肩膀和胸膛一一展露。他恶趣味地没有将薰的衣物全部脱下，这样衣衫凌乱、半遮半掩的样子，让他性器硬得发疼。  
湿漉漉的吻沿着薰的身体游走着，他感觉自己似乎是置身于大型猫科动物之下，猛兽鼻息与口涎正在他身上逡巡，宛如标记所有物一般。  
“唔……”  
“在走神啊薰，不专心的客人可是要受到主厨的苛责哦。”  
虎次郎毫不留情地咬上薰受冷挺立的乳头，斟酌着力道往外拉扯几下，再松开。随后又凑上去讨好般地舔舔，末了用力吮吸几下，让小小一颗的乳头充血胀大，好像要滴出血来，旁边的皮肤也被蹂躏得透出淡红色。  
另一边的乳头没有被冷落，常年接触厨具而有了一层茧子的大手正细心照顾着它。  
两边胸口传来的温度差，让薰不自觉地颤抖。想要逃离这正在胸口放肆的唇舌和大手，但阵阵酥麻感却又让他不由自主地绷紧腰腹，挺起胸膛朝虎次郎的方向靠近，好索取更多。  
虎次郎也如他所愿，偏头含上另一边的乳尖，直到它也被疼爱得跟那边一样肿大才意犹未尽地放开。

除了诱人的乳尖，薰那有着不甚明显肌肉线条的小腹也同样是虎次郎喜欢的部分。  
应该说，薰身上的每一处他都喜欢，且乐于从中发掘薰不为人所知另一面的开关。  
虎次郎伸手握住那段窄腰，轻轻地上下摩挲，大拇指在小腹的皮肤上滑动，透过肌肤传导的细腻触感仿佛带着某种吸附魔力一般，让他的手无法移开。  
“哈啊，别碰那里啊……好痒……”  
“薰真的很厉害呢，这么窄的腰……”  
虎次郎充耳不闻薰带着呻吟的求饶声，自顾自凑近他腰侧印下一个个吻，在肚脐附近轻咬。  
“每次做的时候都会爽得发抖，喊着没力气了，但是每次都扭得很卖力呢”  
“呜唔……嗯……你这个肌肉色情狂！”  
“既然薰对我的定位是色情狂的话，那我应该要做些更过分的事情才相称吧。”  
虎次郎欺身而上，暗红的双眼对上月色中的金色日轮，双唇贴合的瞬间，手掌顺势往下，从袴侧方的开衩口伸进去，抚上薰手感颇好的臀瓣。  
柔软的臀肉被近乎亵玩地揉捏着，在重力的作用下尽数压在虎次郎的手掌上，将这小小的空间挤得满满当当。虎次郎张开手指，感受着软肉从指缝中溢出时的挤压感，配上眼前薰那张红晕满布的脸，下腹燃起汹涌的欲望，让他濒临失控。  
虎次郎矮下身，用牙齿咬住绑着漂亮十字结的袴带，左右轻扯，直至散开。他咬着那片布料向下褪去——  
“wow，surprise”  
失去了深色布料的掩盖，其内里的白色衬裤毫无遮挡地暴露了出来，连同那片散发着微腥气味的水渍一起。轻薄的衣料湿透之后，紧紧贴合着所包裹的躯体器官曲线，呈现着令人遐想万分的半透明状态。那鼓鼓囊囊的一包在虎次郎眼神的注视下微微跳动，像已经落入陷阱的小动物，在做着最后的挣扎。  
“喂，看够了吧，”  
还没等虎次郎细细欣赏，薰已经抬腿过来，不轻不重地踩在他已经勃起的性器上，脚腕轻旋，就着黏腻的前液拨弄着龟头，摁着马眼挤压。  
“大发慈悲地告诉你，下一步就是脱掉碍事的内裤操进来，笨蛋猩猩。”  
“真是的……想对你温柔点的不行”  
“笨蛋猩猩原来有‘温柔’这个概念吗？真是稀奇。”  
回想起那些被“温柔”对待的夜晚，薰无名火起，脚重重踩了两下。  
每次都弄得人下不来床还敢自称温柔，大猩猩看来是活腻了。  
“因为太喜欢薰了所以控制不住嘛~”  
虎次郎轻抚着薰从胸口到小腹的区域，把人欺负到眼眶发红，才慢慢往下游走，勾起已经湿透的内裤边缘，往下一拉，那根被禁锢许久的性器终于得到了解放，硬挺着贴在主人的小腹上，呼吸之间又流出些许前液，弄得龟头水光潋滟。  
薰的性器尺寸可观，比起虎次郎那略微弯曲的形状来，更显笔直。此时的它在空气中委委屈屈地吐着水，仿佛在代替主人寻求身上那位的怜爱一般。  
“可怜的小家伙，想被操射吗？”虎次郎对着薰的性器自言自语，摆弄了几下柔软的龟头，揉了揉下方两颗卵蛋之后，便转身去拿了润滑液和安全套

看着虎次郎一边讲着下流话一边撕开安全套的性感模样，薰只觉得心脏漏跳了几拍。他难为情地把头偏到一边埋到枕头里，好遮掩下自己被这只色情大猩猩撩到了的事实。  
可是只能藏下一半脸的枕头，又怎么能藏得住红得快要滴血的耳朵和泛起淡粉色的肌肤呢？  
虎次郎抬起他的双腿盘在自己腰上，勾着嘴角把人压到身下，在那只通红的耳朵旁吹着气：  
“薰……”  
“呜……哈啊……”  
薰还没将耳边的酥麻感赶走，下身便传来硬物的侵入感。  
面对已经被自己操干过无数次的小穴，虎次郎轻而易举就找到了穴口所在，涂满了润滑液的手指将那处褶皱一点点撑开，缓缓插入。  
他耐心观察着薰的反应，见他没有不适感，才慢慢增加手指的数量。  
一根、两根、三根，小穴在扩张与内壁按摩之下逐渐放松下来，流出的前列腺液和润滑液混在一起，在手指的抽插中发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。侵入穴内的手指开始不安分起来，四处搅动、按压前列腺的动作，让薰不得不咬着枕头套来抑制自己愈发高亢的呻吟。  
担心薰喘不过气，虎次郎用空出的手摩挲着他的嘴唇，示意他松开。  
在后穴不断涌来的快感侵袭中，薰气冲冲地松开枕头套，咬上虎次郎的手指，留下清晰的牙印。虎次郎任由他咬着，在后穴捣乱的手指餍足地退出，转而扶上勃发的性器，沉腰操了进去。  
“唔啊！”  
被比三根手指还要粗上不少、且带着滚烫热度肉棒插入，薰难耐地呻吟出声。本该绵长的音调却因虎次郎撞上了体内最敏感的一点戛然而止，让他仰起脖颈犹如濒死的天鹅，带着美丽的破碎感。  
此时虎次郎也被薰逼出了一层薄汗，小穴因为性器突然的造访而紧张起来，紧紧包裹住了它。如此紧致的体验让虎次郎差点缴械投降。他一遍遍亲吻爱抚着恋人，轻声叫着他的名字，直到感觉盘在腰上的双腿轻轻撞了撞他，才开始缓慢抽动起来。  
“薰，宝贝嘶……别夹那么用力”  
“唔嗯……笨蛋、笨蛋猩猩，没吃饭嘛……呜啊……”  
虎次郎闻言，箍着薰的腰狠狠顶了几下，听着他失控的呻吟声，腰部快速摆动起来。  
“今晚为了赴约的确没吃饱呢，薰可要负起责任”  
“啊……啊唔……哈、哈啊……虎次郎呜……”  
“嗯，就是这样，薰，叫出来……”  
“唔啊……啊……嗯……”  
薰感觉此时自己就像身处暴风雨中的船一样，被滔天巨浪掀动着，无所凭依。这种身体完全在自己掌控范围之外、仿佛要被吞噬掉的错觉，给他带来了莫名的恐慌。想要挣开双手的束缚去拥抱男人，却怎么也无法做到，他的双眸因着这样的恐惧而弥漫起水雾，似乎下一秒就要落下泪来。  
身下的性器在后穴的快感和恐惧心理的作用下喷射，星星点点的白浊溅到薰的身上，淫靡不堪。

刻意忽视了薰被捆绑的手腕、想好好逗弄他一番的虎次郎意识到自己有些过火，慢下下身的动作，伸手去解开薰手腕上的绳结。看着那截手腕在挣扎中被摩擦出的红痕，他心疼地亲了又亲，暗暗责怪自己不该这么乱来玩束缚play。  
他拿来纸巾给薰擦拭身上的精液，身下动作缓缓，每一下都顶弄过敏感的前列腺，好似慰藉一样，安抚着恋人的情绪。  
薰双手环上虎次郎宽阔的脊背，随着男人的动作，在上面添了几道抓痕。  
“薰，好受点了么？”  
虎次郎伸手拭去他眼角的湿痕，用嘴唇触碰着那两片薄薄的眼皮，带走几分湿意。  
“嗯……”  
薰把他拉近自己，感受着比自己稍高些的体温贴在胸口，侧头倚靠上他的肩膀，闷闷地回答着。虎次郎从善如流地环抱他的身躯，送上十足的安全感。

两人就这样耳鬓厮磨地温存着，性器抽动的细微水声和轻声的呻吟一时之间成为了房间里唯一的声响。  
虎次郎听着薰呼吸的响动好一会，判断他应该缓过来了，身下正要加快动作，却被薰强势地推开。  
“薰？”  
虽然比不上虎次郎夸张的肌肉和力气，但同样作为滑板老手的薰力气也不小。他几乎是把虎次郎从身上掀翻，然后跨坐在他腰间，在他还没反应过来的时候，扶着性器对准小穴坐了下去。  
“嘶——”  
“哈啊……”  
骑乘位让虎次郎性器进入到比刚刚更深更紧致的地方，肠肉层层叠叠地绞上来，刺激得性器又涨大了些许，两人几乎同时因为这样深入的交合而喟叹出声。  
“薰……”  
虎次郎想伸手去抱，却被薰一把拍开，抓着他的手腕往后压到头顶。附身的姿势让他一头长发散落下来，落到虎次郎的脸侧和前胸，在他扭腰上下吞吐的动作里，扫出一片痒意。虎次郎乖乖地模仿着薰刚才被束缚的姿势，任由他在自己身上起伏动作着。  
见他这样不痛不痒的样子，薰莫名有些不爽，刚刚把自己弄成那样，怎么能轻易放过这个人。他干脆立起了腰，让体内的肉棒又深入了几分，随后伸手摸上虎次郎的前胸，揉弄起那对饱满的胸肌来。  
虎次郎的胸肌形状漂亮，手感也是十足的好，枕在上面睡觉真的很舒服。但是一想到这人天天在S露着胸肌招蜂引蝶，薰手下的力气不禁又重了几分，揉了几下还觉得不解气，便干脆咬了上去。  
[哼，看你明天还怎么袒胸露乳。]  
看着虎次郎胸前两个清晰的牙印，薰颇具报复欲地磨磨牙。

“嗯……唔薰……好爽”  
“唔嗯……干死你这个、这个笨蛋大猩猩！”  
虎次郎当然明白自家恋人的小心思，任搓任咬，还颇为配合地发出呻吟声。虽然他的内心无比希望把薰压回身下，好好操一操湿热的小穴，让他发出淫荡的叫声。但是他也乐得见薰在自己身上主动动作的样子，张扬肆意，也透着恃宠而骄的味道。  
不多一会，薰的动作就慢了下来，常年被虎次郎抱在怀里操弄的他，在情事上向来没有那么好的体力。  
此时虎次郎的手已经悄悄覆上他微微出汗的腰，在他又一次下落之际，用力往上一顶——  
“啊！”  
薰几乎是立刻便软下了腰，靠虎次郎的手和身体支撑着，接受他大力的夯击。  
“唔，虎次郎……虎次郎呜……要坏掉了啊！”  
“薰……薰，我的薰……”  
虎次郎在薰耳边重复着他的名字，身下动作一刻也不停，随着射精的前奏到来，他用力箍紧了薰的腰，腰快速向上顶弄。  
“啊嗯……虎、虎次郎，要射……”  
“哈嗯……宝贝我们一起……”  
“呜……不行了，啊！”  
薰的性器在没有被触碰的情况下射了第二次，略微稀薄的精液撒在虎次郎的小腹上。虎次郎翻身把他压到身下，肉棒在小穴里快速冲刺了数下，干脆利落地抽出，摘掉套子，把浓稠的精液射在了薰的胸前。有一滴还颤巍巍地挂在红肿的乳头上，将滴未滴。  
“你这个色情大猩猩，脏死了唔……”  
薰看着虎次郎盯着自己胸前赤裸裸的目光，红着脸正要一脚踢过去，却牵动了酸软的腰。虎次郎连忙把人抱回怀里，按摩他使用过度的腰，小声说着腻人的情话。  
直到哄得薰昏昏欲睡，才抱起他去浴室清理。  
“……唔我的衣服记得用手洗”  
“好，手洗手洗。”

一日过后——

  
S滑板论坛/公共区/自由板块 

  
《【未成年勿入】歪日日日日日，你们昨晚看到Joe了吗？》

  
楼主：  
我现在的心情难以平复  
2L：  
又是一个拜倒在Joe的胸肌之下的  
3L：  
+1  
4L：  
+2  
5L：  
+……不对，楼主这个等级应该是老用户了吧，应该早就见过Joe？不至于到现在才这么大反应吧  
6L：  
>5L  
同感  
听昨晚从S回来的朋友说没有什么特别的事情啊，居然还标了未成年勿入，太夸张了吧……  
7L Joe我好爱你：  
>6L  
你朋友估计来得太晚，Joe来滑了一圈就走了。  
我大概猜到楼主昨晚看到什么了，因为我也差点原地去世，的确是未成年勿入级别呢  
8L：  
现场Joe的后援会已经因为太过震惊昏了好几个了  
9L 我是5L：  
啊这？所以是什么事情，居然还有昏过去的？？？Joe果体上阵吗？  
10L：  
>9L  
你在想什么啦哈哈哈哈哈哈（脑子里有画面了）  
11L 我是楼主：  
【图片】  
【图片】  
Awsl  
12L：  
天哪楼主你怎么做到这么激动还能手不抖拍图的，好清晰！  
13L：  
Joe的大胸！吸吸吸  
Joe的背肌！吸吸吸  
14L：  
不是，重点不是清晰和肌肉吧  
Joe是跟人打架了吗，怎么身上全是痕迹  
15L 我是楼主：  
14L是小朋友吧，这个帖子小朋友不要看！！！  
16L：  
艹，这个位置这个形状，我也死了  
17L：  
你们还忽略了一个东西  
【局部放大的图片】  
这个发绳，好眼熟  
18L：  
跟Cherry Blossom的好像？  
19L 梦腐一体机：  
诶好像是一样的款，该不会前一天晚上两个人打架然后拿错了XD  
20L Cherry大人是我生命的方向：  
……好无聊的猜测，这种发绳不是很常见么，干嘛cue Cherry大人  
21L：  
的确……也不一定是一样的吧，图放大后糊得一批，也许恰巧是同色而已  
22L：  
他们俩关系本来就不太好吧，感觉应该不是  
23L：  
关系不（fei）太（chang）好  
24L Cherry大人是我生命的方向  
>22L  
你哪里看见他俩关系好了  
……  
327L 我是楼主：  
歪日别吵了别吵了，快去看Joe的SNS  
我升天了  
328L ：  
？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？  
原来他们俩是真的  
329L：  
一直站樱兰的我：想哭但是嘴角控制不住疯狂上扬  
330L：  
奶奶你国中磕过的cp成真了  
331L 梦腐一体机：  
？什么什么什么，在上课不敢明目张胆看SNS  
有没有好心的菩萨  
332L：  
>331L  
简单来说就是你的梦想照进现实了  
【截图】：  
Joe-The-Skater：  
改天要好好给你剪指甲  
[配图：一只手握着另一只手，露出来的衣摆上有樱花花纹]  
333L 梦腐一体机：  
！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
334L：  
就这？这能说明什么啊  
335L：  
>334L  
Joe手腕上的发绳，高清无遮挡，和Cherry Blossom的一模一样  
这件和服是Cherry Blossom手绘定制的，后援会已经跟和服店那边确认过了，只此一件，所以主人也只能是……  
336L 我是被震惊的334L：  
（说不出话.jpg）  
336 管理员：  
【此贴已加精】


End file.
